dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Langford Terrill (Earth-Two)
I think he was listed as Lanford in his original Who's Who entry, wasn't he? I always assumed Langford was a later revision, like the attempt to rename the original Black Canary 'Diana' rather than 'Dinah'. Tony ingram 08:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) What is the differance between Earth-X and Earth-Two?, should their be a page for each?Delboy26 (talk) 23:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :The continuity is a mess and the convention was put in place here on the site before I ever joined. Some day, we might get around to fixing it but, for now, don't create any new ones. It'd take some major discussion to even think about changing it. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Not to mention major research. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, not that major. Basically, the only character currently listed as originating on Earth-X who was actually a native of that world is Martha Roberts. All the others originated on Earth-Two or possibly New Earth. That much is pretty obvious from the fact that none of them were originally shown to be living on a Nazi controlled Earth post-1942. Tony ingram (talk) 08:36, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :While that may be true, all the characters we have that were originally published by Quality and don't appear in any DC issue are still lumped under the Earth-X designation. Would those stay there, get moved to something else (Earth-Quality?), or what? Its still fairly involved project. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Since many of those characters were never shown to have set foot on Earth-X, that designation doesn't make much sense for them. Basically, all those characters shown to have migrated to Earth-X in the All-Star Squadron series (plus Rod Reilly) need to be redesignated as either Earth-Two (where their New Earth histories are substantially different, as with the six core Freedom Fighters) or New Earth (pretty much all the rest of them). Since the core Freedom Fighters already have both Earth-Two and New Earth character entries (excepting Langford Terrill, who needs to be redesignated from 'Earth-X' to 'Earth-Two') it shoud just be a case of moving every other Earth-X character (except Martha Roberts) to 'New Earth' by default. Tony ingram (talk) 15:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :For reference, check this out: List of DC Multiverse worlds. :They have an "Earth-Quality" listed for "stories published by Quality Comics occurred but the Allies won WWII, unlike Earth-X. Named in ICG's Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index.needed It was theorized by ICG that the Spirit, Lady Luck and Mr. Mystic also resided on this Earth." :Earth-X, meanwhile includes the Freedom Fighters, who were retconned to have migrated from Earth-Two. "On this world, Nazi Germany won World War II, and the Freedom Fighters, originally from Earth-Two, fought to defeat them. Most Quality Comics publications chronicled adventures from this Earth." :So, it SEEMS like we can know which characters are Earth-Quality based on whether the allies won the war in the story. The way I read that blurb, it seems like the Freedom Fighters came FROM Earth-Two TO Earth-X. So, anyone who is not a Freedom Fighter, while the Nazis won the war belong to Earth-X. Make sense? Can you confirm that, Tony? - Hatebunny (talk) 15:54, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Granted, all of that info was already on our Earth-X page. I think my confusion here is in the question of why we have New Earth pages for any of these guys, when none of them are from New Earth. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) OK, basically: a number of Quality characters including the Freedom Fighters, the Jester and Plastic Man were confirmed in All-Star Squadron to be native to Earth Two. Roy Thomas later had them migrate to Earth X, where the Nazis won the war and several of the heroes died. The remainder (the Freedom Fighters) fought on as a resistance group until Earth X was finally freed decades later (in the JLA issues which originally introduced the FF to the DCU). None of those characters originated on Earth X, they were all emigrees from Earth Two. The only confirmed Earth X natives are Martha Roberts and her father (who also had counterparts on Earth Two and, in Martha's case, Earth One; Doll Man dated all three at one time or another, though the Earth X Martha was ultimately killed by the Nazis). A number of other Quality characters were never, ever shown to exist on Earth X, which in all probability means they were actually from either Earth Two or some as yet unspecified 'Earth Quality', but (and here's the problem) we have for some reason been using "Earth X" as shorthand for "Quality character" even though most of those characters had stories set after the war in which the occupying Nazis were conspicuous by their absence. Following COIE, several Quality characters later turned up on New Earth, with their previous continuity mostly intact, which is why they are listed as 'New Earth' characters in the same way that other former Earth Two residents like, say, Alan Scott or Hector Hall were. Others (and here, I'm referring specifically to the core Freedom Fighters) have two entries because their Earth Two histories are conspicuously at odds with their post-COIE histories. Clear as mud, right? Tony ingram (talk) 18:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :If I recall correctly, on Earth-X, the Blackhawks were revealed to have been killed in 1944 (JLA #10...7?). But in Quality, they had adventures well into the early stages of the Cold War. So those would be Earth-Two, for example. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The others will hate me for saying this, but I really think we need to stop doing this "folding Earth-Two and Earth-One into New Earth" practice. It's messy and confusing. Messier and more confusing than what it is intended to prevent. - Hatebunny (talk) 18:28, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, the problem with not doing that is that the characters appearing in Infinity Inc and Secret Origins, amongst other places, immediately after COIE are quite clearly exactly the same characters they were before the Earths were merged: they repeatedly reference Earth Two and how weird it is that they've now effectivly had their lives rewritten. The New Earth JSA and Infinity Inc were the guys from Earth Two. Infinite Crisis later reinforced this. Tony ingram (talk) 18:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC)